


I have died everyday waiting for you (darling don't be afraid I have loved you)

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: LuNoct Valentine's Weekend 2021. [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dead Noctis Lucis Caelum, F/M, Past Character Death, Reminiscing, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: After the Dawn, Noctis had made it a point to wake up on his birthday, before the sun rose just to be sure. He would wake her too, telling her of the adventures he and his friends had before they had met up in Altissia.That was before.~☆~Lunoct Valentine WeekendDay Three : reminiscing about old times
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: LuNoct Valentine's Weekend 2021. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183862
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	I have died everyday waiting for you (darling don't be afraid I have loved you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!   
> My final day of lunoct valentines weekend!  
> I took a bit of a different approach with this prompt. 
> 
> I.hope you all enjoy! 💙

After the Dawn, Noctis had made it a point to wake up on his birthday, before the sun rose just to be sure. He would wake her too, telling her of the adventures he and his friends had before they had met up in Altissia. 

That was before. 

It was the first sunrise without Noctis on his birthday, and Lunafreya knew it would be her last. 

She was not supposed to survive, she knew that. Yet Noctis had defied the Gods and the prophecy and she had lived to see another day. She never understood how she had been able to survive for so long until recently. 

Noctis had used his magic to keep healing Lunafreya over the years, even more so while he was in the Crystal. And it continued after the Dawn too. 

They had been allowed to keep their magic, the Gods allowed them that gift, but Noctis had made a deal of his own with their friends. 

Lunafreya hadn't known about it. Not until Ignis. 

She had watched Ignis grow more and more sick until she had forced the two of them to tell her what was going on. 

Noctis had taken magic from Libertus to make it to thirty-one, from Cor to make it to thirty-two, he took from Prompto to get thirty-three and then Ignis to make it to thirty-four. 

She had heard them, seen what he was doing, siphoning their magic to transfer to her. She wanted nothing more than for it to stop. 

Noctis would siphon their magic, and pass it on to Lunafreya, but in siphoning their magic, it would also take their lives. 

Noctis had admitted to it. He wanted to make sure that she would be around for longer. 

Both of them had survived past when the Gods predicted. They were testing the Astrals for each day they lived longer. 

Noctis had passed a year ago, and now it was Lunafreya's time. 

Herself and Gladiolus were spending the day celebrating Noctis's birthday. 

Gladiolus wheeled her into Noctis's room, his cloak bundled up in her lap. 

"Might we sit by the window?" She asked. 

"Of course." 

Gladiolus set her in front of the large window overlooking the gardens, and took a seat beside her. 

He reached down, pulling out a tray of store bought cupcakes. 

"They aren't as good as Iggy used to make." He said. "But they are Noct's favourite." 

Lunafreya reached out with shaky hands, taking hold of the chocolate cupcake. "He had quite a big sweet tooth didn't he." 

"He did." Gladiolus said, taking his own. "You should have seen it, this one time me, Prompto and his Highness were baking Iggy a birthday cake, and Noct poured in half the bag of sugar. The rest of us found it way too sweet, but Noct enjoyed himself." 

Lunafreya laughed. "I wish I had been there to see." 

"What's your favourite memory of him? Of the two of you?" 

"My favourite moments were when we would sneak out of parties to visit the gardens." She said. "I loved the bouquets he would make me, and the flower crowns we would weave together like we had when we were younger." 

Gladio smiled. "Gods I remember those days. Remember the first time you two snuck away to-" 

"I don't think we need to remember that." Lunafreya said. "Noctis was hardly discreet." 

"Think I'm still slightly scarred from that." 

Lunafreya laughed. "I apologise. In our defence you  _ were  _ the one who suggested the hall behind the kitchens." 

"Yeah. No one to blame but myself." He laughed. 

"My offer still stands." Gladiolus said. "You know that, right?" 

"I'm dying Gladiolus." Lunafreya said. "I should have been dead a very long time ago, the only reason I was able to survive for as long as I did was because of Noctis." 

"He cared a lot about you, you know." Gladiolus said. "Like a lot." 

"I know." Lunafreya said. "He sacrificed so much for me to be here. I cannot thank Noctis enough for saving me those years ago, and for continuing to do so. I only wish the cost of it hadn't been with our friends lives." 

"They agreed to it-"

"It doesn't make it better." Lunafreya sighed. "Forgive me Gladiolus. I do not wish to start an argument with you." 

"It's my fault for bringing it up." Gladiolus said, and paused. "Do you want me to braid your hair for you?" 

Lunafreya nodded. "It has been ever so dull lately. Perhaps you can do something nice with it." 

\---

With slow and steady hands Gladio carefully brushed through Luna's hair, it was flat and dull in colour, and hung limply around her face. 

He set down the brush, and gently tugged at the hair, and started weaving it. 

"Noctis was so nervous about the wedding you know." Gladio said. "He was up three nights in a row making sure everything was to the exact detail."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. He wanted to make sure that you had enough Sylleblossoms, and that the kitchens would make you guys a batch of the tarts just for you two." Gladio said. "But even before then, he wanted to try to do everything himself. Wouldn't let me or ignis anywhere near the wedding planner the two of you had." 

Luna laughed. "I remember. You said you had to force him to take a break." 

"First time I think I ever encouraged him to sleep in." Gladip said. "He did a really good job though." 

He tied off the end of Luna's hair, and draped the braid over her shoulder. It made her necklace move, where she had her and Noct's wedding bands on a chain. 

She couldn't wear them anymore. 

Her fingers were too thin to keep them from sliding off. 

"Th-there you are." Gladio's voice cracked. "Just like Noct used to do." 

Luna ran her fingertips over it. "Thank you Gladiolus. Would you care for another cupcake?" 

Gladio took out another two from the packet, and handed one over. Luna peeled off the casing and took a small bite. 

"Do you recall how Noctis would eat them?" 

"Yeah- he used to lick all the frosting off the top first. Said it was the best part." Gladio said. "It  _ was  _ kinda funny to see. Not so much when he would steal mine and eat them like that though."

Luna started to laugh, before she broke out into a harsh cough. Her entire body trembled with effort, the harsh sound wracked her chest. 

Gladio immediately placed his cupcake down, and knelt beside her, running his hand along her back. 

"You’re alright. I got you-" 

"Gladiolus." Luna reached out her hand, pale and bony, and she shook with the effort. She placed her hand on his face. 

She was ice cold. 

"Might you fetch me some water?" 

Gladio nodded, and slowly stood up, a sinking feeling pooled in his stomach, everything screaming at him to not leave her. 

He left the room, taking quick strides to fill up the glass from a water jug on the table, and rushed back. 

He paused. 

Lunafreya was deathly still, her eyes closed, hands folded neatly on her lap. Her face turned toward the sun shining through the window, with a hint of a smile on her face. 

The sharp smell of citrus wafted through the air, and all the frosting on Gladio's cupcake had been licked clean off. 

_ Noctis.  _

"Asshole." He muttered, feeling tears run down his face. "Missed you Noct. Tell the others I'll be there soon." 

He set down the glass and draped Noctis's cloak over Lunafreya's body, leaving her facing the sun, he lifted his hand to his head and bowed his head. 

"Until we meet again my lady." 

The bedroom door opened with a soft click. "King Gladiolus? The council is ready for you now." 

Gladio stood up straight, wiped a hand at his face, and readjusted the crown on his head. 

It was his turn to walk tall.

  
  
  



End file.
